Papá Inuyasha
by Giu Giu
Summary: El no conocer todos los términos de la época actual puede traer problemas.En este caso, un regaño por parte de Kagome al hanyou trajo consigo que este adoptara a Hiuryana, una niña descendiente del Linaje Bengala. Inuyasha o mejor dicho papá Inuyasha deberá lidiar con la pequeña quien de a poco se volverá muy importante en la vida de Inuyasha y en la de los demás.
1. Un deseo hecho ¿Realidad?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¡Despierten niños!-Grito la mujer de pelos grises-¡Es hora del desayuno!

En el orfanato "Futatabime no chansu" los niños tenían un reglamento rutinario, levantarse, desayunar, asearse, ayudar con las tareas de limpieza y otras cosas. El grupo de niños estaba acostumbrado al régimen, sabía que si no obedecían, iban al "Rincón".

Pero no todos obedecían el sistema, estaba Hiuryana, una niña de siete años que fue abandonara allí cuando nació, también estaba su amigo Ikari quien pronto saldría ya que en poco cumplía 18 años.

Hiuryana tenía un carácter fuerte, decía que no le dolía nada, pero en el fondo se sentía sola, lo único que tenia de su familia es un medalla de dragón y al parecer, una espada familiar, _Hoja del Bengala, _como era un arma y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la pequeña, no se le entregó la espada, pero la chica es astuta, bajo una madera movible, Hiuryana tiene la espada y todas las noches le pide encontrar una buena familia, pero sabiendo que los que vienen a adoptar solo buscan niño pequeños…teme tener que esperar a cumplir 18 al igual que Ikari.

-Uff, otro día de adopción, ¿Tu qué crees Ikari? ¿Tendremos suerte?-Hiuryana voltea a su amigo y lo observa con expectativa, pero su amigo solo de vuelta-Lo sé, otro día de ver como se llevan a los pequeños-Hiuryana mira hacia la afuera-Por lo menos ayudemos a la pequeña Harumi.

-Ayúdala tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí-Ikari suspira pesadamente-No molestes.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu nombre significa enfado-Musita Hiuryana por lo bajo, se acerca a la madera donde estaba la espada y dice-Bengala, por favor, se que te lo pido todo los jueves, pero por favor, quiero me que lleven, pero un padre típico…un padre extraño que tenga algo especial.

* * *

-¡Kagome!-Grito Inuyasha saltando del pozo-¡Ya pasaron los tres días!-El hanyou sabía que la miko del futuro estaba en su cuarto, su aroma le indicaba eso-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Acaso aun no pudiste con ese engendro de "examen"?!

-¡Abajo!-Respondió Kagome sin dar segundo al hanyou que cayó de cara el piso-¡Eso por entrar sin avisar!

-¿Ahora qué te sucede? Te di tres días y ya pasaron los tres días-Inuyasha cruzo los brazos y la miro con su mirada sensual y amenazante-Es hora de irnos…

-Ah, no puedo…-Irrumpe Kagome-Tengo un último examen y debo terminar de estudiar ¿Puedes esperar a la tarde?

-No, ¡Tres días son tres días! ¿Qué no entiendes?…-Inuyasha exploto y la miro con furia.

-Claro que entiendo pero el niño eres tú- La chica lo apunta con un dedo-¡Nunca maduraras!

-Ah, ¿Niño yo? Niño es Shippo y tu enano hermano, yo soy un hanyou que lo único que quiere es que términos de reunir esos fragmentos y vencer a Naraku- El hanyou levanto un puño y se lo agitaba amenazante.

-¿Para después que Inuyasha? ¿Para luego irte con Kikyo y vivir felices?-No puedo evitarlo, le salió desde lo más remoto de su ser.

-Kagome…ah…-Inuyasha bajo su orejas, dejo de amenazarla y exclamo-No es eso…es…-Inuyasha estaba por decir algo pero irrumpió Sota.

-¡Orejas de perro! ¡Qué bueno verte!-El pequeño salió a saludarlo-¿Jugamos videojuegos?

-¡Espera niño! ¡No irrumpas!-Por primera vez el hanyou respondió mal al pequeño humano, él cual salió corriendo enojado-¿Qué demonios hice?-Musito.

-¡Inuyasha!-Kagome estaba enojada, pero esos enojos que asustan hasta Kirara- ¿Cómo pudiste ser así? ¿Y con un niño? ¿Cuándo entenderás?-Aome suspira agotada-Por favor, por lo menos trata de entender a un niño y ser paciente, ni con Shippo eres así-La estudiante toma sus cosas y baja a la sala-Estaré aquí a la tarde, si estas de buen humor, puedes ir por mí a la escuela.

-Kagome…-La miko cerró con fuerza la puerta y quedo en la habitación solo-Quiero acabar con todo porque te amo y no quiero que estés más en peligro, quiero protegerte-Inuyasha musito a la nada, ahora estaba en aprietos, debía entender a un niño, estaba claro que no podía ser Sota, ese niño ahora estaba molesto-Mmh, quizás la mamá de Kagome sepa.

Bajo rápidamente y se encontró con la mamá de la miko cocinando.

-Hola Inuyasha… ¿Has venido a visitarnos?-La señora, como siempre, sonriendo-¿Quieres comer ramen?

-De acuerdo, pero luego debo preguntarle algo-Inuyasha respondió dejando al señora sorprendida, luego de comer el conjunto de fideos exclamo-¿Dónde se consigue un niño señora?

La madre de Kagome escupió el té que estaba tomando y miro al hanyou sonrojada, Inuyasha capto que la madre de su querida miko había pensado otra cosa.

-No, eso ya lo sé…-Inuyasha se puso rojo hasta las orejas-¿Existe algún especie de lugar donde haya muchos niños? ¿Se pueden comprar?

-Mmh, creo que capto tu idea, comprar no, pero adoptar-La señora se tranquiliza-De lo que hablas es un orfanato, allí hay niños o niñas que necesitan una familia y un hogar...

-Necesitan que los entiendan…-Inuyasha hablo y al ver que la señora asentía se puso feliz, solo tenía que compra o adoptar un niño, ¡Que fácil sería poner feliz a Kagome!-¿Y donde hay un lugar de esos?-Inuyasha estaba impaciente por salir.

-Hay un orfanato cerca de donde estudia Kagome, se llama "Futatabime no chansu", como hoy es jueves, es día de adopción-Respondió la señora algo confundida ya ante las preguntas del hanyou-¿A que debe las preguntas Inuyasha?

-Oh, disculpe, solo quería saber algo sobre este mundo-Inuyasha miente algo sonrojado por la sorpresa-Si me disculpa, saldré un momento-La señora sonríe y el hanyou sale.

* * *

-A ver, a ver-Dice Hiuryana en la fila-¿Quien de esos te llevara Harumi?

-No lo sé, todos se ven lindos papás-La niña sonríe ante tanta atención-¿Y a ti te adoptaran Hiuryana?

La pequeña encogió los hombros algo incomoda, todo resultaba igual siempre, buscaban a las niñas dulces y pequeñas, no a niñas con aspecto _poco femenino_, ni modo, ella no se molestaba en mostrarse con otro estilo, Hiuryana era Hiuryana.

-Descuida Harumi-Sonrío para calmar a la pequeña-Tu quédate aquí, iré por comida.

-Pero la señora ya dio desayuno a todos ¿De dónde sacaras comida?-Harumi miro interrogante a la niña quien se alejaba por el pasillo.

La niña dueña de _Hoja de Bengala_ volvió en silencio hacía su cuarto y de entre sus cosas saco un tupper de ramen, miro hacía la puerta para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie y exclamo.

-Sal Ryuuka, no hay nadie.

Una pequeña cachorra salía de entre las cosas de Hiuryana, su aspecto era una cría de tigre de Bengala.

-¿Puedes calentar esto?-Interrogo la niña de ojos pardos, la tigresita asintió y emprendió un destello de sus ojos calentando el ramen de inmediato-¡Gracias!-Responde Hiuryana.

-¿Todo bien ama?-La pequeña cachorra interroga preocupada.

-No me digas así, dime por mi nombre-Indica la pequeña-No Ryu, nadie me adoptara.

-Me extraña que el Padre Noche ni la Madre Luna no te hallan enviado a nadie, ¿Que esperaran?-Ryuuka mira interrogante hacía el cielo.

-No lo sé, espero que quien venga sea el adecuado-Hiuryana suspiro con pena, luego vio que su amiga felina movía mucho sus orejas en tono de alerta-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo se acerca, una energía extraña-Dice ella algo temerosa-Fíjate que es.

-¡Pero tú eres mi guardiana tigre! ¡Tú te encargas de eso!-Encara Hiuryana en tono de regaño, de pronto siente una sombra detrás suyo, voltea y se encuentra con... ¿Inuyasha?

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Ryuuka tras su ama.

-Keh, no responderé, tu dime... ¿Cómo has conseguido preparar ese ramen?-Pregunta Inuyasha impaciente.

-¿Acaso él será?-Hiuryana miro atentamente el hanyou, luego pensó por un momento-¡Tu eres ese alguien diferente! ¡Tu eres el correcto!-Anuncio sin pensarlo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Reedición de capitulo


	2. Los misterios del linaje Bengala

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Inuyasha iba a todo trote hacia la escuela de Kagome, sabía que desde allí encontraría donde "comprar un niño", en una de esas se detuvo a olfatear el piso, todos los presentes miraron atemorizados e Inuyasha gruño para espantarlos.

-Ah, perdí el rastro-Pensaba el hanyou levantándose y observando el lugar-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-Se decía mientras trataba de hacer memoria, de pronto noto que una señora de edad avanzada lo miraba fijamente y este hanyou responde-¿Que me ve señora?

-Robert... ¿Eres tú?-La señora miraba intensamente a Inuyasha, quien no entendía nada-Robert... ¿Eres tú?

-¿Quien es Robert?-Pregunta Inuyasha sin tener idea de quién era ese engendro por el cual preguntaba la señora.

-¡Ah Robert! ¡Eres tú!-Exclamo la señora contenta, Inuyasha estaba confundido.

-¡El mundo actual era peligroso! ¿Como hace Kagome para vivir aquí?-Se pregunta el hanyou un tanto asustado ante la señora quien lo miraba aun con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado Robert?-Repite la señora rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos del hanyou.

-Eh...bien-Dice Inuyasha siguiendo la corriente de la señora, por lo menos respetaría a la señora como hacía con el abuelo Higurashi-¿Y tu como estas?-Pregunta algo incomodo.

-Bien, cuidando a mis nietos, ¿Que te trae por aquí?-Pregunta la señora con curiosidad.

-Eh, bueno...-Inuyasha se rasca la cabeza un tanto pensante-Quizás esta anciana sepa-Se dijo y pregunto-Oye tú…eh... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Anna-Responde la mujer anciana.

-Si claro, Anna... ¿Tú sabes dónde está el orfanato?-Pregunto seriamente-Es que quiero un niño o lo que sea que haya ahí.

-Oh Robert, ¡Que gesto tan noble!-Se emociona la señora tomando sus mejillas-¡Adoptar a un niño y brindarle comida y cariño!

Oficialmente Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, solo sabía que Anna estaba afectadita por los años.

-Eh claro, lo que digas-Dice el hanyou fingiendo atención-¿Y dónde está el lugar? Dime ya...

-A dos cuadras de aquí-Señalando a la derecha-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunta Anna.

-Eh, no gracias...-Exclama Inuyasha sonrojado-Debes cuidar a tus nietos, yo iré solo-En ese momento Inuyasha recordó que este estilo de situaciones solo pasan en las cosas que pasan en la "caja de imágenes"

-De acuerdo Robert-Responde con una gran sonrisa Anna-Espero verte pronto.

Dicho esto Inuyasha sonrió algo incomodo a la señora y se dispuso a salir corriendo, mientras recorría las calles, volteo para donde estaba Anna.

-Feh, esa anciana...-Exclama mirando solo pero luego sonríe-Gracias Anna.

* * *

-Responde niña...-Repitió Inuyasha seriamente-¿Como preparaste ese ramen?

Hiuryana observo detenidamente al hanyou, era la primera vez que veía ese estilo de vestimentas tan extrañas y ese color platinado en el pelo.

-No te lo diré-Exclamo la niña desafiante-¡Es un secreto!

-¡Maldita niña! ¡Me dirás que hiciste o te matare!-Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga con mucha molestia e Hiuryana saco la Hoja de Bengala cosa que dejo sorprendido al hanyou-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? Su energía de demonio es enorme ¿Cómo la controlas si solo eres una niña humana?

-¿Energía de demonio? ¿De qué hablas?-Hiuryana miro a Bengala confundida- ¿Qué sucede Ryuuka?

-Bueno vera…-La cachorra trago saliva y empezó-El Padre Noche y la Madre Luna la apartaron de su familia porque usted debería encontrarse con el Guerrero de cabello platinado.

-¿Guerrero de cabello platinado? ¿Acaso ese es el guerrero?-Hiuryana miro al hanyou confundido-¿Pero acaso no alcanzan los portadores de hojas y los tigres?

-No ama, el Padre Noche y la Madre Luna siempre han escogido no solo un tigre para un portador, sino también un guerrero-Explica Ryuuka-Pero a diferencia del tigre o tigresa, el portador o portadora debe iniciar desde cero el lazo con el guerrero o guerrera, por lo que deberá iniciar un lazo junto con Inuyasha.

-¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre cachorra felina?-Interrogo el hanyou molesto-¿Y quiénes el padre o madre de los que hablan?

-El Padre Noche y la Madre Luna fueron los creadores de la oscuridad, de la noche y todo lo relacionado con ella-Empieza Hiuryana a relatar-Hace tiempo no existía la noche, solo el día y con ella animales que vivían del día, el Padre Sol y la Madre Cielo para simbolizar la creación del mundo crearon al tigre: Un animal naranja como el atardecer del sol y tan veloz como el viento de los cielos. Los tigres vivían muy felices de día, pero existía un tigre que estaba cansado de tanta luz, su nombre era Bengala.

-¡Oh! ¡Es interesante!-Se emociono Inuyasha sentándose en el suelo-¿Y quién era Bengala?

-Bengala era un tigre diferente, él era blanco con rayas negras por eso era despreciado por sus hermanos, un día partió hacia la parte más remota del mundo donde estaban los celosos hermanos de Padre Sol y Madre Cielo, Padre Noche y Madre Luna-Continuo con el relato la niña-Pero Bengala no fue solo, en su viaje conoció a una mujer llamada Sarabia la cual también le molestaba que sus hermanos quisieran tanto el día y la luz, junto fueron haciéndose grandes amigos y formando un lazo especial.

-Este lazo llamo la atención del Padre Noche y la Madre Luna, los cuales se mostraron frente al tigre y la humana a los cuales les propusieron un trato: Si ellos y sus descendencia juraban siempre serviles, ellos crearían la noche: Un lugar de oscuridad y solo seria vigilada por quienes amaran la noche como ellos-Irrumpió Ryuuka para hablar ella también-Bengala y Sarabia aceptaron, el Padre Noche creo con un seis bigotes de Bengala a tigres idénticos a él, estos años después se llamaran tigres de Bengala en honor su "padre". Sarabia pidió a la Madre Luna que cada descendencia de ella siempre estuviera acompañada por una descendencia de su amigo felino, para el lazo perdurara eternamente.

-La Madre Luna acepto y para que los humanos del linaje Bengala, así se llamaron los humanos que compartían con esos tigres, tuvieran protección de los creadores de las noche creo las Hojas de Bengala: Espadas que poseen el espíritu de un tigre de Bengala pasado, porque cuando alguien del linaje de Bengala muere, su espíritu se transforma en estrella y sube al cielo para cuidar a su descendencia, en cambio el tigre renace en un humano y toma el lugar del próximo miembro del linaje Bengala. Por tanto yo alguna vez fui un tigre y mi compañera pasada está arriba cuidándome-Completa Hiuryana la historia.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo, al parecer Hiuryana pasa por algo parecido a él de niño: La soledad.

-¿Y es que acaso tenias que esperar a que yo llegara para salir de esta cárcel?-Interrogo Inuyasha seriamente.

-No, es que nunca me quisieron adoptar, me tenían apartada-Dice la niña del linaje de Bengala un tanto triste-Pero no es nada… ¡Son todos unos engendros!

-¡Tiene carácter! ¡Es la niña que busco!-Pensaba Inuyasha contento-Con esto podre hacer feliz a Kagome-Pensado esto sonrió y exclamo-Entonces… ¿Por qué no te adopto? Además soy ese guerrero platinado por lo que debo está contigo ¿O no?

A Hiuryana se le abrieron los ojos y estos empezaron a brillar, ¡Por fin seria adoptada!

-¡Claro que sí! Vamos con la señora así firmas los papeles-Hiuryana empezó a tironear el brazo del hanyou y este la siguió-¡Espera!-Hiuryana tomo su espada y la oculto en las mangas de traje de su guerrero platinado-Ocúltala, se supone que no la debería tener.

-¡Keh! ¡Eres bastante rebelde!-Opino Inuyasha siguiendo a la niña.

* * *

-Entonces…-Exclamo la señora un tanto confundida-¿Usted es Inuyasha Hanyou?

-No, Inuyasha un hanyou-Corrigió el platinado-Mire señora solo dígame Inuyasha ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Debo irme con Kagome.

-Claro, su esposa-La señora de cabello grises miro al hanyou-Entonces su nombre es Inuyasha, tiene… ¿250 años?-La señora miro confundida y pensó-Debe ser 25 años-Miro de nuevo al hanyou-Trabaja… ¿Buscando los fragmento de Shikkon y derrotando engendros y partes de Naraku?

-Es un exterminador de insectos y arqueólogo-Intervino Hiuryana un tanto nerviosa-¿Vio que es un tipo especial?-Exclamo temblorosa.

-Sí…especial…-La señora se quedo un tanto confundida-Bueno señor Inuyasha, es apto para Hiuryana, firme aquí y será su hija legalmente.

-¿Hija?-Inuyasha miro un tanto confundido ¿Sería padre de esa niña?-Como sea-Inuyasha escribió su nombre en el papel: Oficialmente era Papá Inuyasha.

-¡Listo! Hiuryana junta tus cosas y puedes retirarte con tu padre-Exclamo la señora-Felicidades.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo papá!-Festejaba Hiuryana saltando por todos lados-¡Papá Inuyasha!

Inuyasha miraba un tanto confundido a Hiuryana, él no entendía que no había "comprado una niña" sino que la había adoptado por lo que ahora legalmente ella era su hija y él su padre. Hiuryana sin más demorar se volvió a su cuarto y empezó a juntar sus cosas.

-¡Ikari! ¡Me han adoptado! ¡Me voy!-Anuncio a su amigo que dormía-¿Ikari?

-Que bien-Respondió un poco cortante-Se feliz.

-¿Ikari? ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿No te importo?-Interrogo Hiuryana un tanto apenada.

-Me importas, pero…-Ikari se levanto y la miro fijamente-Eres mi única amiga en este basurero, me duele perderte.

-Ikari…-Hiuryana abrazo a su amigo-No me perderás nunca.

-Como digas-Ikari correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño-Cuídate ¿Si? En cuanto salga de aquí iré a visitarte.

-Bueno, pero te espero-Sonrió Hiuryana secando las lagrimas-Si mi nuevo papá me deja podrás quedarte en mi casa.

-Sería estupendo-Exclamo Ikari sonriendo, cosa poco común en él-Ahora ve, sal de este basurero.

Hiuryana miro por última vez a su amigo y salía hacia su nueva vida junto con Inuyasha, cosa que no sería cualquier vida.

* * *

-Qué raro, Inuyasha no fue por mí-Pensaba Kagome volviendo a su casa-Quizás se fue con Kikyo…-Suspiro pesadamente y termino de subir las escaleras, paso frente al Árbol Sagrado e ingreso a su casa-¡Ya llegue!

Nadie respondió a su anuncio, la joven entro hacía la sala y encontró un nota que decía.

_Kagome:_

_Tu abuelo, Sota y yo fuimos donde tu tía porque parece que la prima Uri se enfermo._

_Te dejamos para cena y para el día de mañana, sí vas al Sengoku recuerda llevar ramen para Inuyasha._

_Saludos, mamá._

-¿Por qué siempre se van cuando me ausento?-Pensaba Kagome un tanto agotada-¡En fin! ¡Vamos a acomodar el cuarto!

Kagome subió las escaleras que daban a su cuarto cuando escucho unas voces y quejas. Ella supuso que era Inuyasha y por eso grito:

-¡Abajo!

-¿Qué te paso Papá Inuyasha?

-¿Papá Inuyasha?-Kagome abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a un niña de pelos castaños mirando preocupada a Inuyasha.

-¿Quién eres?-Interrogo la niña curiosa.

-Yo soy Kagome ¿Quién eres tú?-Exclama Kagome sorprendida,

-Me llamo Hiuryana tengo siete años y acabas de atacar a mi guerrero platinado, mi Papá Inuyasha-Dijo la niña molesta.

-¿Papá? ¿Acaso tú…-Kagome no podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos-…eres la hija de Inuyasha?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Reedición de capitulo


	3. Conociendo el Sengoku

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¿Papá? ¿Acaso tú…-Kagome no podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos-…eres la hija de Inuyasha?

-Bueno…-Hiu (1) se puso un poco nerviosa-…en estos tiempos los jóvenes dicen padre sin el sentido de padre más bien…uh…se desmayo-Hablo impactada al ver a la chica en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ya se me murió…-Exclamo Inuyasha corriendo a socorrer a Kagome-¡Despierta!

-No despertara…-Pronuncio Ryuuka-Quedo muy impactada ante la presencia de mi ama ¡Esto parece una novela estadounidense!-Agrego entretenida.

¡Pong!

-¡Cállate Ryuuka!- Exclamo seriamente Hiuryana tras el golpe.

- Ja, pareces yo cuando le pego a ese tonto de Shippo-Comento Inuyasha orgulloso. Volteo hacia Kagome-Tenemos un tiempo hasta que vuelva en sí.

-Espero que no se enfade contigo…por cierto… ¿Quién ella de ti?-Interrogo Hiuryana causando un leve sonrojo en el hanyou y algo de incomodidad- Ya veo… son tortolitos.

-Sea el amor-Agrego Ryuuka.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Exclamo muy nervioso el hanyou-Kagome solo es…es…ya sabes…es una chica…

-…que amas.-Completo Hiuryana. Inuyasha estaba acorralado-Pero por tu actitud no le has dicho nada lo que sientes. Los adultos son complicados…-Analizo con mucha madurez-Pero… ¿Cómo es que un hanyou como tu a una chica como esta?

-Bueno…-Exclamo Inuyasha de un suspiro-Es una larga historia, veras…

*Inserte historia de Inuyasha desde Wikipedia aquí*

-eso es todo…-Concluyo el hanyou.

-Larga historia-Dijo la niña del linaje Bengala tras un bostezo-En este momento están averiguando que trama Naraku con su nueva creación: ¿Hakudoshi no? Y deben derrotar a Entei (2)

-Así es…-Asintió Inuyasha-Ahora que sabes todo esto debes saber que no seré tu protector. Te cuidaras sola. Yo debo proteger a Kagome-Un leve sonrojo se formo en la mejillas del peli-plateado- porque yo…

-La amas-Reiteró Hiuryana, recibió una mirada seria por parte del hanyou-Admítelo y todos serán felices.

-Eso lo dices porque eres una niña. Yo tengo asuntos más importantes que declararme así como así-Excuso con un puchero muy infantil.

-Descuida Papá Inuyasha…-Poso su mano en el hombro del hanyou-Estaré contigo siempre. La familia nunca se abandona- Inuyasha observo a la pequeña que se mostraba con mucha calidez ante él, tan inocente y pequeña. Alguna vez fue así, pero los humanos lo despreciaron a él y su madre.

-Keh-Hablo en seco apartándose-Gracias-Dijo luego en un tono más suave-Esta niña tiene un gran poder, de seguro podremos derrotar pronto a Naraku-Pensaba tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-Interrogo Ryuuka-La señorita Kagome debe descansar.

-No me molestes, iremos al Sengoku-Dicto seriamente tomando la mochila de la chica-Vamos enana, nos iremos de este mundo. Tú y tu tigresita vivirán en la época feudal.

A Hiuryana le brillaron los ojos como cuando Miroku toca a Sango. Asintió y tomo sus cosas, su espada y la poca ropa que poseía, partiendo así de la época actual para darse paso a la aventura que le esperaba del otro lado del pozo.

* * *

-Ah-Suspiro el pequeño kitsune observando el vacio del pozo-Ya pasaron tres días. Kagome debía regresar hoy Kirara- Su acompañante felina le respondió con un maullido en tono consolador-Tienes razón Kirara, debo ser paciente.

-¡Shippo!-Se escucho una voz masculina a lo lejos, era el monje Miroku-¿Ha venido la señorita Kagome?

-No… ¡Ya pasaron tres días! De seguro ese perro asqueroso la hizo enfadar-Exclamo molesto. Odiaba ver a Kagome triste por culpa del hanyou.

-O a lo mejor paso lo que todos esperábamos, ¿No cree excelencia?-Irrumpió la exterminadora Sango. Miroku volteo y sonrió cómplice.

-¿Qué por fin Inuyasha declare sus sentimientos a Kagome?-Miro Shippo de lado a los adultos quienes le guiñaron el ojo-Ojala así sea. No veríamos tan enojada a Kagome.

-Todos esperamos eso Shippo-Dijo Miroku acompañando la mirada de impaciencia hacia el pozo, de pronto una luz celeste indicaba que alguien se aproximaba-Ahí vienen.

El grupo se aparto y dejo pasar a Inuyasha, Kagome, Hiuryana y Ryuuka… ¿Hiuryana y Ryuuka?

-¿Y esa niña?-Interrogo Shippo observándola-Es bonita-Pensó.

-Inuyasha…-Hablo Sango.

-¿Qué quieres?-Interrogo Inuyasha con un tono amenazador. Todos, inclusive Kirara, miraron al hanyou y luego a la pequeña- Ah…-Suspiro al entender-Ella es mi hija, Hiuryana y la tigresita es Ryuuka.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Tu hija?-Para su sorpresa, la acompañante era la hija del hanyou.

-Feh. No es mi hija de sangre torpes…-Aclaro antes de que alguien dijera algo fuera de lugar-Yo la traje conmigo porque yo soy su guerrero de cabello platinado y otras tonterías.

-Lo que quiso decir Inuyasha es que mi ama Hiuryana acompaña a su amigo debido a que este es su guerrero de cabello platinado por elección del Padre Noche y la Madre Luna, quienes son creadores del linaje Bengala, al grupo al que pertenecemos-Explico Ryuuka-Yo soy una tigresa guardiana y mi ama es una portadora de una Hoja de Bengala.

-He oído de ese linaje-Comento Sango recordando-Son humanos acompañados de poderosos tigres blancos y también llevan una espada que se llama Hoja de Bengala. Y también oí que los humanos pueden adquirir forma de tigre, pero requieren mucho poder.

-Eso quiere decir que esta niña es una especie de hanyou-Observo Miroku ante el relato.

-Podría decirse que sí-Respondió la exterminadora. Hiuryana se observaba sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que esta niña es como yo…-Pensó Inuyasha mirándola seriamente- Hiuryana…

-Ah…ah…mi cabeza.

-¡Kagome!-Pronuncio Inuyasha colocándola en el césped-¿Estás bien?

-¿Inuyasha?-Kagome pudo ver al hanyou que la contemplaba preocupado. Vio a Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. Se incorporo cuando vio a Hiuryana preguntándole como estaba.

-Discúlpame Kagome…-Pronuncio apenada la niña-Debí haberte hablado bien desde el principio, pero es que pensé que dañarías a mi Papá Inuyasha-Lo miro con una sonrisa-No soy su hija de sangre, es una larga historia…

Mientras iban hacia la aldea, Kagome supo sobre el linaje Bengala y todo lo relacionado con ella.

-Eso quiere decir que mi regaño a Inuyasha trajo a Hiuryana-Proceso en su mente-No creo que sea casualidad, el destino lo quiso así. Pero… ¿Qué quiere del destino con Hiuryana en nuestras vidas?

Luego el relato se lo conto a Kaede quien dijo que era posible que alguien de ese linaje viva y pueda entrenar a Hiuryana. Poco a poco fue haciéndose conocido la historia de Hiuryana en el Sengoku, pero con la diferencia de que la historia que se expandía ponía a Inuyasha como padre de la niña y a Kagome como madre, causando así la aparición de…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome bestia?-Irrumpió alguien muy veloz acompañado de dos no tan veloces, era Koga junto a Hakkaku y Ginta-¿Qué significa eso de que tienen una cachorra?

-Feh. Apareciste sarnosito-Se burlo Inuyasha del lobo-No te equivocas, si tenemos una cachorra. ¡Perdiste torpe!

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-Koga se sentía decepcionado. Sin darse cuenta la bestia lo había superado ¿En qué momento se descuido?-¡Exijo ver a Kagome!

-Bueno…-Exclamo Inuyasha aun muy sonriente-Pero no conseguirás nada.

Tras unos arbustos cerca de un rio, estaban en plena merienda todo el grupo. Koga se acerco pronto a Kagome tomando sus manos.

-Kagome...-Pronuncio con un tono suave- Quiero felicitarte.

-¿Felicitarme?-Interrogo confundida.

-Claro, haz tenido una cachorra. Aunque sea con esta estúpida bestia-Señalo haciendo gruñir al hanyou-Quisiera darme el honor de conocerla y darle la bendición de los lobos así siempre que viaje sola tendrá la protección de mis hombres.

-Hiuryana no necesita tus cuidados lobo-Exclamo Inuyasha seriamente-Ella puede cuidarse sola.

-¡Se nota que eres torpe como padre! ¿Cómo una bebe puede cuidarse sola?-Refrego el lobo ante el hanyou.

-¿Quién dijo que era una bebe?-Se escucho una voz infantil. Hiuryana se bajo del árbol donde dormía. En la parte inferior llevaba una prenda idéntica a la Inuyasha al igual que la parte superior con la diferencia de que la niña del linaje Bengala solo llevaba en la parte superior algo parecido al haori del hanyou y no la camisa blanca de este. Su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta al igual que Sango y dejaba un flequillo algo despeinado libre-¿Este es el sarnoso de Koga?

-¿Esta es tu cachorra?-Miro Koga muy divertido-¡Eres tonto bestia! Está claro que no es de Kagome, es muy grande. Solo quieres hacer cargo a Kagome porque tú eres un padre torpe de seguro-Se voltea a Kagome-No te preocupes por esa cachorra de bestia Kagome, pronto cuidaras de nuestros lobeznos.

-Koga…-Kagome sonrió nerviosa-No creo que pueda ser…

-¡Ya oíste sarnoso! ¡Kagome solo cuidara de la enana!-Inuyasha encaro apartando a Koga de la joven.

-No oí eso de la boca de Kagome, ¡Tu eres al que debe cuidar! ¡Pareces un niño haciendo berrinche!-Se burlo Koga gruñendo.

-Ah…-Suspiro Hiuryana viendo discutir al par-¿Siempre es así Kagome?

-Sí, Koga es muy directo conmigo e Inuyasha celoso, pero nunca muestra sus sentimientos-Suspira Kagome también.

-Son torpes…-Agrega Shippo.

-¿Cómo es que él es el guerrero platinado?-Pregunta Ryuuka a su ama.

-No lo sé-Dijo observando ahora a Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga-Pero esto no importa, Papá Inuyasha es bueno.

-¡Abajo!-Exclamo Kagome ya cansada.

-Jajá, mira el ridículo que haces frente a tu cachorra-Se burlo Koga-Kagome volveré pronto-Dijo en tono suave y se marcho nuevamente un torbellino.

-¡Me las pagaras sarnoso!-Amenazo Inuyasha-¿Por qué me haces esto Kagome?

Ryuuka miro a Hiuryana.

-¡Es bueno!-Exclamo la niña-En algo lo es…-Pensó apretando sus labios.

La aventura en el Sengoku recién comenzaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

1- Hiu, al igual que Inu, es una forma tierna de referirse al personaje.

2- Vale aclarar que la historia transcurre tras la derrota de los Siete Guerreros, la muerte de Kikyo y todo lo sucedido en el Monte de las Ánimas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, Hiuryana ya conoció a su grupo de viaje y a Koga inclusive ¿Conocerá a Sesshomaru, Kikyo o Naraku? Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Giu Giu fuera.


	4. Momentos decisivos

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

La brisa se hacía presente en el sitio, una enorme cantidad de monstros rondaban impacientes alrededor. Se poso en el balcón con sumo aburrimiento. Atrás se encontraba callado el niño y el pre-adolescente.

-Kagura…-Hablo el pre-adolescente, Hakudoshi- Ve por Kanna.

-¿Y por qué debo ir yo?-Interrogo molesta-Monta tu caballito de fuego y ve por ella.

-Ja, no creo que si te digo que es orden de Naraku dudes en ir-Hakudoshi sonrió con maldad golpeando su bastón contra el suelo.

-No me subestimes Hakudoshi-Encaro la dueña de los vientos con suma furia-Porque yo…

-No te subestimo Kagura, solo juego con tu debilidad-La creación de Naraku dejo a Kagura acorralada y esta solo salió en busca de la representa la Nada.

-¿Has visto Kohaku? Cuando conoces la debilidad de tu víctima esta vuelve aun más débil-Hablo al hermano de Sango quien solo movió su cabeza de lado-¡Mmh, ignorante! Por eso estas controlado por Naraku.

-Así que una cachorra…-Analizo Naraku luego de ver lo que reflejo el espejo de Kanna-Eso quiere decir que Inuyasha es padre y aquella sacerdotisa es madre.

-Vaya deducción Naraku…-Se burlo Kagura mentalmente.

-Es descendiente del linaje Bengala-Comento Kanna con una voz casi silenciosa.

-Linaje Bengala…-Pensó Naraku en voz alta- ¡Kagura! Tengo una tarea para ti…

-Mierda-Se atemorizo la que controla los vientos-Que no sea relacionado con ese linaje, que no se relacionado con ese linaje.

-Quiero que busques a alguien de ese linaje y lo traigas con vida-Ordeno Naraku, Kagura suspiro pesadamente-Quiero averiguar todo sobre esa pequeña…

-Mierda de nuevo-Pensó Kagura.

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Ya cállate Hiuryana!-Exclamo Inuyasha arto, la pequeña del linaje Bengala llevaba bastante tiempo interrogando cuándo llegarían a su destino.

-Bueno me callo…-Exclamo atemorizada-Pero tengo una pregunta…

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta Inuyasha cansado.

-¿Ya llegamos?-A Inuyasha le agarro un tic en el ojo y se tiro de los pelos por puro estrés.

-Que impaciente que es…-Dijo Ryuuka bostezando-¿A que es vinimos a estos paramos?

-Venimos en busca de Totosai, un herrero que reforzará a Hoja de Bengala-Explico Hiuryana a la tigresita-Papá Inuyasha cree que así mi espada tendrá más poder.

-Ya veo, una posibilidad única-Analizo la tigresita, de pronto vio que Inuyasha se detuvo en seco-¿Qué sucede?

-Llegamos…-Dijo Inuyasha, frente a ellos se encontraba una caverna la cual desprendía una luz amarillenta y se oían ruidos de metales chocando entre sí. El pequeño grupo se acerco a la caverna donde vieron a una vaca reposando a un costado y frente al fuego un hombre de mayor edad que forjaba una espada corta-Totosai…-Exclamo Inuyasha, el viejo de ojos grandes volteo y volvió a lo suyo.

-Así que eres padre, eso quiere decir que mi señor es abuelo…-Exclamo Totosai mientras se incorporaba-Hola pequeña-Se acerco a Hiuryana-Soy Totosai, el herrero que forjo la espada de tu padre y de tu tío Sesshomaru. Esas espadas fueron encargadas por tu abuelo y mi señor, Inu-no-Tashio.

-Vaya…eres un gran herrero…-Comento muy impresionada la niña-Yo soy Hiuryana, descendiente del linaje Bengala, y ella es Ryuuka mi guardiana.

-¿Así perteneces a ese linaje que habita en los valles del norte?-Pregunto a Hiuryana quien asintió-He oído de sus espadas, están hechas de colmillos de tigre y alguna esencia mágica. Me gustaría ver tu espada.

-Tenga…-Hiuryana desvaino a Hoja de Bengala y se la entrego a Totosai, este la coloco en el yelmo y la empezó a forjar. De pronto, la espada desprendió una cantidad de poder e incluso un rugido de tigre-¡Impresionante Totosai!

-Te dije que Totosai mejoraría su espada-Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso al saber que tenia razón.

-Por fin pusiste a trabajar su cabezota-Hablo Totosai burlándose.

¡Ponga!

-¡Papá Inuyasha!

-¡Cállate y has tu trabajo!-Indico Inuyasha al viejo herrero tras el golpe.

-Bueno, bueno…-Exclamo tocándose el chichón-Ten pequeña-La Hoja de Bengala ahora estaba más brillosa y emprendía una cantidad de poder incluso Hiuryana sintió.

-¿Qué le hizo?-Interrogo observando el arma.

-Solo libere un poco de su poder, ahora eres capaz de usar ataques tales como el Viento Cortante de tu padre-Explico Totosai- Si mal no recuerdo un ataque de esta espada es la Rugido explosivo.

-¡Oh sí!-Pronuncio Ryuuka-Es uno de los primeros ataques de esta espada.

-Pues entonces pongamos a prueba a tu espada-Sugirió Inuyasha muy animado, Hiuryana resultaba ser una niña muy especial.

-¿Pero cuando piensas probar la espada?-Interrogo Totosai, Inuyasha le sonrió con malicia-¡A mí no me utilices! Estoy viejo y no serviría de oponente.

-Ya lo sé viejo tonto-Bufo el hanyou-Vámonos Hiuryana, Ryuuka-Inuyasha comenzó a dar marcha de regreso a la aldea de donde estaba el resto del grupo esperando. Hiuryana también comenzó la marcha pero olvido algo importante.

-Gracias Totosai-Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del viejo herrero, a este último se le produjo un leve sonrojo-¡Cuídate!

Inuyasha e Hiuryana se desvanecieron en la neblina. El herrero miro a su vaca y exclamo.

-Esa niña tiene un buen corazón y gran poder…Inuyasha debes cuidarla, Naraku pronto sabrá de que linaje es y podría querer usarla a su beneficio.

* * *

-¡Regresaron!-Pronuncio el kitsune a todo al grupo, desde lo alto se pudo divisar a Inuyasha, Hiuryana y Ryuuka a paso lento y nada contento.

-¿Habrán conseguido lo que buscaban?-Se pregunto Kagome.

-¡Ya volvimos!-Dijo Hiuryana con una enorme sonrisa-¿Han encontrado alguna información?

-Lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar nada-Comento Miroku con seriedad-Pero ahora nos dirigimos a una aldea donde según los rumores ha habido ataques un caballo en llamas.

-¡Debe ser Entei!-Exclamo Shippo ansioso.

-Y donde esta Entei esta Hakudoshi y también Naraku-Analizo Inuyasha presionando su puño con ánimos-¡Vámonos!

* * *

Los cascos de caballos resonaban en la tierra, fornidos y barbaros guerreros montaban a estos animales. Con sus gritos de guerra e insultos grotescos causaban pánico en los pueblos por donde rondaban.

-¡Vamos hombres míos!-Dijo el general de un parche en el ojo derecho-¡Robemos el oro y las mujeres!-Declaro alzando su espada en señal de ataque, sus hombres respondieron de igual manera y empezaron con los saqueos.

Los hombres de familia hacían huir a sus mujeres y niños a los bosques, muchos morían o eran secuestrados. Un hombre de gran barba y test oscura se batía en duelo con el general de un parche.

-¡Deja en paz a este humilde pueblo!-Dijo el hombre al general severamente, alzo su espada y la quiso enterrar en el pecho de este.

-¡Un aldeano debilucho como tú no me dirá que hacer!-Contesto el general que, lamentablemente, termino con la vida del hombre de gran barba pero este antes de morir advirtió:

-A los hombres de mal, su propio mal caerá del cielo en forma de llamas…

Y como si fuera un hechizo o magia del difunto, una gran llamarada cayó sobre el ejército invasor y los hizo cenizas. Ante los ojos de un joven, que se resguardo entre rocas, aquello fue una bendición del cielo traída por aquel caballo blanco que diviso a lo lejos.

* * *

-Así que desde entonces honran a aquel misterioso animal-Analizo Miroku ante el relato del joven Kumall, quien fue el muchacho oculto en las rocas.

-Es cierto, no sabemos de quien es, pero nuestros fieles aseguran que es montado por un niño de piel tan blanca como la muerte-Explica Kumall-Pero en aquella ocasión el caballo estaba solo, creo que ese niño lo domo.

-¿Acaso Entei puede ser bueno?-Cuestiono Shippo a Kagome en forma de susurro.

-¡Keh!-Manifestó Inuyasha, oía muy bien hasta los susurros más débiles y casi muertos-No creo que ese caballo tenga bondad, es como Naraku… ¡Solo piensa en molestar! ¡Es un engendro!

-Pero alguna vez tu también papá Inuyasha fuiste así, ¡Solo querías molestar!-Recordó Hiuryana en tono bromista, el hanyou lo miro fulminante.

-No lo sé Shippo, pero aquí lo averiguaremos-Dijo Kagome poniendo punto final.

En la tarde noche, Inuyasha y su grupo fueron recibidos en la aldea con honores, honores que involucran que el monje este con mujeres y Sango con su Hiraikoutsu encima de este golpeándolo.

-Pobre exterminadora-Comenta Ryuuka con pena-Sufre mucho por aquel monje libidinoso.

-Como Kagome sufre cuando Inuyasha va a ver a Kikyo-Agrega el kitsune molesto-¡Es un torpe!

-¡Oye zorrito! ¡No es tan así como crees!-Encaro la pequeña del linaje Bengala muy seriamente-¡Mi papá Inuyasha ha cambiado!

-¿Y cómo sabes?-Mira Shippo sorprendido-Sí solo llevas un mes de viaje con nosotros-Recordó.

Hiuryana iba decir algo, algo que Inuyasha le dijo el día que se conocieron pero prefiero guardárselo ya que era mejor que el peli-plateado dijera sus sentimientos hacia Kagome. La esperanza no se perdía.

-Lo sabía…-Pronuncio el pequeño zorrito mirándola con orgullo-Tú no sabes nada-Se burlo al final.

-¡Pequeño demonio!-Exploto Inuyasha, quien apareció de la nada y proporciono una golpe en la cabeza a Shippo-¡Tú no te burlas de mi cachorra!

-¡Que malo eres!-Se quejo Shippo sollozante y salió corriendo de allí.

-No debió hacer eso-Cuestiono la tigresita gravemente-Es solo un niño.

¡Pong!

-Cállate Ryuuka-Dijo Hiuryana tras un golpe-Ve por pescado al rio.

-De tal palo tal astilla-Pensó resignada retirándose con la cabeza gacha.

Justamente en dirección al rio, Shippo se contemplaba en el reflejo de él en agua, se veía triste con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué voy hacer?-Se pregunto mirándose-¿Cómo puedo gustarle a Hiuryana sin que ese tonto de Inuyasha este de por medio?-Se cuestiono y miro el cielo-¡Papá! ¡Dame una señal!

-A mi ama le gustan las flores rojas como la sangre-Escucho una voz en modo chistido.

-¿Ryuuka?-Interrogo el zorrito a la figura tras él-¿Me oíste?

-Sí kitsune, te oí claro y fuerte-Reconoció Ryuuka, Shippo se sonrojo levemente-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias-Sonrió Shippo-¿Así que flores rojas? Vi unas por allá ¿Vienes?-Pregunta a la tigresita la cual asiente y lo acompaña.

* * *

-Huelo carne de demonio-Dijo con su voz gruesa y áspera-Jeje, hoy cenare.

* * *

-¡Vamos Ryuuka!-Anima Shippo corriendo en cuatro patas-¡Solo un poco más!

-¡Espera!-Grita la tigresita llegando a la cima-¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso campo!

-Sí…aunque Sango me dijo que no viniera porque se dice que hay demonio, no le creo-Confiesa con total naturalidad-Solo son un par de flores y regresamos.

-Es verdad, los adultos son complicados-Dice Ryuuka acompañando.

Al llegar al campo, Shippo y Ryuuka empezaron con la tarea de recolectar flores, cuando de una de las flores que tenia Shippo empezó a moverse y eso lo hizo gritar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la cachorra de tigre, de pronto se vio envuelta en flores rojas y alzada por las mismas-¡Ayuda!-Grito con todo su pecho, los gritos fueron oídos por el grupo que lo andaba buscando.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Inuyasha-¡Ya verán esos dos!-Al llegar, un demonio de ojos rojos y de sonrisa macabra los esperaba.

-Jeje, soy el demonio de las flores rojas-Se presento-Veo que hoy cenare satisfactoriamente.

-¡No dejare que me uses de platillo!-Grito el hanyou con suma valentía-¡Recibe mi Viento Cortante!-Pero el ataque de Tessaiga no hizo nada al demonio ya que este uso de sus raíces como escudo.

-¡Tonto hibrido!-Se burlo el demonio-¡Ataques directos son inmunes ante mí!

-No puede ser…-Pronuncio Miroku en tono preocupante-Ni siquiera el Viento Cortante puede hacer algo.

-Tampoco mis flechas o el Hiraikoutsu- Agrego Kagome angustiada-¿Cómo salvaremos a Shippo y Ryuuka?

Ante todo esto, Hiuryana analizo una única salida:

-¡Yo lo hare!-Sentencio sin dar lugar a dialogo y se alzo como Inuyasha hacia el cielo-Veamos de lo queres capaz Hoja de Bengala…¡Rugido Explosivo!-Grito y lanzo el ataque, el demonio de las flores no se percato hasta el último segundo cuando lanzo sus raíces hacia la pequeña.

-¡Jaja!- Rio con malicia-Me lograste herir, un segundo más y podrías haberme matado…¡Pero no!

-¡Deja a mi cachorra!-Se manifestó Inuyasha lanzándose junto con Kagome hacia este pero ambos quedaron atrapados por las flores y estas empezaron a presionarlos.

-¡Ah!-Se quejo Kagome de dolor-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Kagome! ¡Descuida, te salvare!-Respondió intentando soltarse, pero las raíces lo presionaban más y hacia que perdiera sangre-¡No debes moverte! ¡Te lastimara seriamente!

Inuyasha estaba acorralado, dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban en peligro. ¿Las salvaría a las dos?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Lo deje interesante? ¿O no?


	5. Una maraña de misterios

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¡Yo lo hare!-Sentencio sin dar lugar a diálogo y se alzo como Inuyasha hacia el cielo-Veamos de lo queres capaz Hoja de Bengala… ¡Rugido Explosivo!-Grito y lanzo el ataque, el demonio de las flores no se percato hasta el último segundo cuando lanzo sus raíces hacia la pequeña.

-¡Jaja!- Rio con malicia-Me lograste herir, un segundo más y podrías haberme matado… ¡Pero no!

-¡Deja a mi cachorra!-Se manifestó Inuyasha lanzándose junto con Kagome hacia este pero ambos quedaron atrapados por las flores y estas empezaron a presionarlos.

-¡Ah!-Se quejo Kagome de dolor-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Kagome! ¡Descuida, te salvare!-Respondió intentando soltarse, pero las raíces lo presionaban más y hacia que perdiera sangre-¡No debes moverte! ¡Te lastimara seriamente!

Inuyasha estaba acorralado, dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban en peligro. ¿Las salvaría a las dos?

* * *

-Papá…-Dijo Hiuryana prisionera de las raíces, sentía como su sangre recorría su brazo-…lo lamento no pude ser útil-Cuando la pequeña sintió ceder su cuerpo, una masa anaranjada y calurosa la hizo volver en sí-¿Entei?-Interrogo con la vista nublada.

-Sígueme-Pudo oír antes de tambalearse para seguir al misterioso ser.

* * *

-¡Tonto hibrido! Tu y toda tu familia serán mi cena-Se burlo el demonio aprisionando aun más a Inuyasha-¡Ni siquiera pudiste despedirte!

-¡Esto aun no termino! ¡Te destruiré!-Enfrento Inuyasha, aun con todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, se libero de su prisión de raíces-¡No puedes usar a la gente como tu cena! ¡Ni mucho menos si es mi familia!

-Inuyasha…-Miro Kagome sonriente.

-Jaja, ¡Otra vez intentaras usar tu espada!-Exclamo bromista el demonio-¡No servirá de nada!

-¡No me subestimes!-Pronuncio valerosamente mientras agitaba con audacia su espada-¡Viento Cortante!

El ataque de Inuyasha se dirigió directo al demonio, este ya preparo sus raíces como escudo para repeler el ataque pero una masa de fuego cayó del cielo al instante que el Viento Cortante, sin motivo, atravesó el escudo de raíces y destrozo al demonio sin dejar rastro. Shippo y Ryuuka se liberaron de su prisión al igual que los demás, las flores perdieron su color rojizo y el campo empezó a emanar una cantidad de energía purificadora impresionante.

-El campo se ha purificado-Observo Miroku satisfactoriamente-Todo acabo.

-¡Shippo!-Hablo seriamente la exterminadora, el pequeño zorrito se tenso-¿¡Que te dije de venir a este campo!?

-¡Por favor Sango!-Rogo de rodillas penosamente-¡No me mates!

-¡Eres un tonto!-Señalo Inuyasha tomándolo de la cola-Pusiste en riesgo a todos, así nunca serás un demonio verdadero-Reiteró mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente-¡No vuelvas a lastimar a mi familia! ¿Entendiste?-Proclamo finalmente. Ante esto todos miraron a Inuyasha sorprendidos, incluso Kirara.

-¿Tu familia?-Shippo lo miro con intriga-¿Cuál familia?

-Eh…-A Inuyasha le corrían unas gotas de sudor-¡Mira lo que me dices decir, chaparro del demonio!-El hanyou lanzo a Shippo al suelo y lo aplasto con su pie cambiando eventualmente el ambiente.

-Ah…-Suspiro Kagome mientras observo a su alrededor comenzando a notar la ausencia de alguien-¿E Hiuryana?-Exclamo preocupante causando el silencio total del grupo.

Prácticamente todos se dieron cuenta que la pequeña descendiente del linaje Bengala no había retornado, en el campo no se encontraba su presencia y mucho menos su aroma. Un escalofrió atravesó al medio hermano de Sesshomaru. Sin vacilar dejo al kitsune en el suelo y aunque este le reclamo de abusivo y maldito, Inuyasha salió en buscar de su cachorra.

-Hiuryana…-Corría incesantemente hacia donde pelearon contra el demonio-…tu no debes morir-¡Hiuryana! ¡Hiuryana!-Pronuncio en voz alta-¡Sal ahora de donde estés! ¡Hiuryana!-El nerviosismo agudizaba sus gritos acompañado que empezaba a tambalearse, su grupo permanecía distante salvo Kagome que se acerco lentamente.

-Inuyasha…-Hablo con mucha duda en sí, Inuyasha se incorporo lentamente del suelo. Sus puños permanecían tensos y parecía que uno de ellos estaba herido por la misma presión ejercitada en él-¿Te encuentras…

Volteo, volteo y Kagome contemplo la misma mirada sin sentimiento y vacía que cuando había perdido a Kikyo. No quería ver así al hanyou ¿Acaso el destino tiene un rumbo de tragedia en la vida de él? No, no lo permitiría. ¡Hiuryana debía estar en este mundo todavía!

-¡No te rindas!-El coraje que reflejo la joven miko del futuro hizo regresar al hanyou en sí quien ahora contemplaba a Kagome-¡Búscala Inuyasha! ¡Tú debes..., tú debes…¡Proteger a Hiuryana como me proteges a mí!

Inuyasha continuo mirando a Kagome fijamente, por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse pero solo la brisa era presente. Kagome miro con angustia al hanyou pero este torno su mirada seria y con un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué esperas que proteja si no me ayudas?-Reclamo con su tono habitual de arrogancia y testarudez. Kagome sonrió por dentro en ese momento-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos!

El grupo buscaba a uno de sus integrantes, la familia estaba en la búsqueda de su cachorra. En estas instancias de las relaciones todo ese grupo de humanos y demonios había conformado una familia, una familia que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por su integrante más reciente. Inuyasha alzo su vista a la noche presente y aumento su velocidad llegando así a lo que tanto añoraba en ese momento: Hiuryana.

-Papá Inuyasha…-Manifestó ella contra la roca donde estaba, por alguna razón estaba intacta y sin heridas, como si nunca hubiese peleado-¿Papá Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente contra la pequeña y la abrazo, la abrazo con mucha rabia hacia él y cariño hacia ella. Sus errores habían producido que perdiera a gente importante en ocasiones y en algunos hechos casi pierde a Kagome, pero ahora no debía permitir que eso pasase de nuevo, ni con Kagome ni Hiuryana.

-Te protege con mi propia vida-Exclamo Inuyasha firmemente en el oído de Hiuryana, esta lo miro con confusión-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu dijiste que debía cuidarme sola-Recordó la niña con un poco de sorpresa-¿Acaso quieres protegerme?

-Keh, eres de mi familia…-Aclaro el hanyou volviendo a la normalidad-…debo protegerte ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo hiciera el sarnoso de Koga?-Interrogo con molestia.

-No papá Inuyasha-Sonrió Hiuryana, su guerrero era muy especial-Solo mi familia puede protegerme, y mi familia son ustedes.

Hiuryana sonrió hacia todos, la exterminadora la miro con ternura, el monje con una sonrisa satisfactoria, la gatita Kirara con su cara de animal, Shippo con leve sonrisa y Kagome con brillo en los ojos especial.

-Mi familia…-Suspiro con alegría-…todos están…-Tomo una pausa y miro hacia todos lados-¿Y Ryuuka?

Nuevamente todos empezaron a observar el panorama, la tigresita no estaba al que…

-¡Mi collar se dragón!-Se percato Hiuryana al sentir su pecho-¡No está!

-¿Qué sucede?-Se pregunto Kagome-¿Acaso es una señal?

-No lo sé señorita Kagome-Miroku miro a la pequeña-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste el collar pequeña?

-Cuando…-Recordó atentamente-¡Justo cuando ataque al demonio! Allí apareció una aurora anaranjada. Pero no era Entei, acaso…-Pauso un momento-¿Mi dragón cobro vida?

¿Era posible? ¿Un simple medallón podría cobrar vida? Pero en estos tiempos de resurrecciones, templos, humanos poseídos…era posible.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?-Interrogo el monje.

-Keh, ¿No es obvio?-Se dirigió muy arrogante y animado-Seguir el olor de esa tigresita y ver de qué se trata todo esto.

* * *

-¡Soma!-Proclamo el hombre seriamente, Soma lo intrigado-¿Todo resulto?

-Si amo-Respondió Soma con firmeza-Solo resta esperar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Lo deje interesante de nuevo? ¿O no?


End file.
